Mutual
by Moe-chama
Summary: One was completely oblivious to the feelings of the other, and neither had the nerve to change that. LightxL. Yaoi and mild language.


**A/N:** Alright, I get it. "Holy shit, Moe-chama put up another story! And it's _yaoi!_" Yeah, you can right about in your blogs later. I was just fed up with some of the LightxL yaoi on this site, so I wrote one that I found acceptable. I decided that maybe you guys should see how it is.

This story is rated M for yaoi (male-on-male sex), mild language, and "adult themes." (Yeah right, I know people younger than me that's into this stuff.) If any of this stuff bothers you, please leave this story at once. But if your okay with all this, read on!

Also, no flames please. And if I get a complaint of L being out-of-character, I will murder you ALL. (No, I'm not being conceited, it's just in the story, for God's sake!)

Without further adieu, enjoy my first attempt at yaoi!

* * *

Every feeling they had for each other was mutual; it was equally returned.

Light Yagami was secretly in love with the world's greatest detective, L, and L was secretly in love with Light. One was completely oblivious to the feelings of the other, and neither had the nerve to change that.

L felt nothing more than attraction towards Light when he used to watch him through the cameras at the beginning of the Kira case. However, when he learned that he was just as gorgeous in person as he was on camera, things changed. His attraction slowly progressed into feelings, and those feelings progressed into love. It obviously was exciting for the detective when he was faced with the opportunity to spend more time with Light, by handcuffing them together for the sake of the Kira case.

Light's story was a tad different. He was oddly attracted to L's abstract appearance when he first met him. He knew that he was beginning to feel closer to the detective when he first joined the Kira case. Those feelings developed to a deep hatred when he was locked up for fifty days, however. But when he was granted the second chance and was handcuffed to the detective, those feelings changed. And after a few weeks, he too began to secretly love the detective.

There was one thing that wasn't the same between them and that was the reaction to one another. Whenever Light caught L doing something cute, such as nibbling on his thump or having an epic war between his Teddy Grams and Hello Kitty gummies, or when L always referred to him as "Light-kun" instead of "you," the forever calm teenager was always overwhelmed with an animal-like craving to practically devour the detective. His teenage hormones never really helped with this matter.

For L, this was the complete opposite. Whenever Light came to close to him or whenever he looked at L in the eyes, the forever emotionless detective would become what some might call "adorably" shy and would have to keep himself from flushing. He hated that he was like; it was unprofessional and he wished nothing more than for it to stop. And he hated the fact that only Light could make him feel like this. But if that's what he had to go though to love Light, he was willing to take a needle to his eye.

Luckily for Light and L, both were extremely skilled in keeping their needs hidden from each other. Light thought that he was nothing more than a suspect of a murder case to L, and L thought he wasn't anything but a creepy detective with a sugar problem to Light. It was a sad way to think of one's self, but they accepted it and moved on.

It all led up to that early Saturday morning.

Light was spinning a pen in his fingers out of nothing but complete boredom. It was about 12:30 Saturday morning and the other detectives, including his father, had retired for the night. He gazed at the computer in front of him, a document opened with hundreds of names this Kira had murdered in the past two months. He was in a rut; he had no leads whatsoever, despite how a few weeks ago he found a possible connection with the Yotsuba group. As much as Light hated this stubborn killer, he had to applaud his perseverance. If Light was being chased by the world's greatest detective, he may have given up or at the very least toned his killing down. However, it had seemed like he found no threat in L whatsoever and refused to stop killing people.

Light sighed and placed the pen on the table, having lost interest in it already. Carefully, as to not draw attention to it, he glanced over at the detective in the seat next to him. L was sitting in his usual hunched over position, carefully twirling a spoon in what L considered a cup of "coffee," when it really was a cup of sugar and cream with a _hint_ of coffee. L held his spoon with one hand in between two fingers, as though it was a bomb or something that could easily kill him, and had the tip of his thumb on his other hand with gently rested between his lips. Light swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched the armrest of his chair. Jesus, he was cute. Light was failing to resist the urge to jump the detective right then and there. _No_, he thought. _Not when there are cameras in here._ He shot a quick glance at the camera pointing at the two, grumbling under his breath, before returning to watch the detective. If he was even to jump the detective, it would be in their room, where there were no cameras whatsoever.

L knew that Light was watching him. He did his best to ignore it, but as he continued to feel Light's eyes burn into his skin, he couldn't help but shiver a little. It wasn't fair that he became so vulnerable at the thought of Light. It was too out of character for him. Trying to distract himself from the gorgeous teenager sitting next to him, L looked up at the monitors. He immediately regretted it as he saw what was coming down the hallway towards them.

Sure enough, the door banged open. "I knew you would be up right now, Light-kun!"

Light held back a groan and looked back at the intruder. "Misa, why are you up right now?"

Misa skipped across the room in her somewhat-revealing nightgown. Even so, Light felt nothing towards her and L barely turned his head, still stirring his coffee. Fortunately for both of them, whenever Misa came over, thoughts of romance for both of them seem to fly out the window. However, she only visited twice a day so they had to learn to keep it under control.

Misa wrapped her arms around Light and kissed both of his cheeks. This ultimately attracted L's attention away from his coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you, Light-kun. Today is Saturday after all and it's been a while since we've gone on a date. I was thinking tonight. You can bring the pervert if you have to," she said, glaring at L as she said the last part. L just stared, his hand starting to twitch in anger. He hated Misa with a burning passion. Not only because she was Light's self-proclaimed girlfriend, but because she was annoying, selfish and more obsessed with the teenager than L could ever be.

Light resisted the urge to push Misa off and punch her in the face. Was she really that dull to believe that Light wanted to be around her? "Listen, Misa. I doubt that I can make it tonight. I have to work with Ryuuzaki to solve the Kira case, you know."

"Oh come on, darling! It's been weeks since our last date! Please, even for just a few minutes?" She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "I'll make it worth your while, Light-kun."

L pulled out his spoon and slammed it against the table, causing both Misa and Light to jump. Taking a deep breath, he said in his normal, monotone voice. "Light-kun is not able to go on a date with you."

"Aw, why the hell not? I'm Light-kun's girlfriend, I deserve to have sometime with him!" Misa let go of Light to place her hands on her hips. L drummed his fingers against his knee. _She has a point_, L admitted. As long as she "dated" Light, she had all the right to spend time with him. Plus, the detective wasn't completely positive if Light disliked her, even though it was well above a 50% chance. However, L couldn't stand the thought of being forced to "tag along" on this date. _Think of a reason, damnit. _

"You see, Light-kun? Ryuuzaki can't even think of a reas–"

"Light-kun has a date with me."

Both Misa and Light froze and turned toward the detective, who was now looking at both of them quite seriously. "What?" the demanded in unison.

_Shit_, L thought. That wasn't meant to be said out loud. That was just the first thing that popped into his head. _Well, it has already been said. I might as well go with it._

"Light-kun and I are going cake shopping. I am starting to run out, you see."

"That's not a date!" Misa argued.

"It is just as important as a regular date."

"Well, fine! But that can't take _that_ long, can it?"

"They always have new cakes being made. You never know what you could find."

"Can he go on a date after me then?"

"I apologize. I can only let so much time be taken away from the case."

"You don't have to come!"

L held up his wrist with the handcuff attached. "I beg to differ."

Misa's face was flushed with anger. L had to keep himself from smirking. He knew he had one this fight and Misa knew it as well. Light, who had been silent, decided it was time to close this argument. "In other words," Light said hastily, turning towards Misa, "I can't go out with you later. I'm really sorry." He quickly feigned disappointment and sadness, when really this whole thing made him want to kiss L even more.

Misa smiled and wrapped his arms around Light again. "Well, alright, darling. But we will go out on a date soon, right?"

Light secretly grimaced, but still flashed his trademark smile. "Promise." At this point, he would do anything to get Misa out of the room so he could spend more time with L.

Misa smiled and, after flashing L a smug glance, leaned over and kissed Light. L clenched his knee tight enough that he knew there would be bruises there. Luckily for L and Light, the kiss was soon over. Misa giggled and skipped out of the room. "Goodnight, darling!" she beamed before closing the door. L looked at his monitors and saw her skip down the hall and into the elevator. Light let out a sigh of relief before turning to L.

"Are we really going out on a date tomorrow?"

L took a deep breath and turned to look at Light. Light was staring at him with a questioning look in his gorgeous eyes. Oh God, those _eyes_. L couldn't suppress another shiver that traveled throughout his body. "Only if Light-kun wants to," he answered, letting a small smile come onto his face, placing the tip of his thumb against his lips.

Light was losing his fight against the animalistic urge to pull that thumb away and attack the detective's cute, pink mouth. Luckily, L quickly looked down at the ground and stood up. "We should go to bed." He started walking without Light's response, pulling the teenager out of his chair. Fortunately, Light caught his footing and followed after the detective.

The two made their way up to the elevator, across the hallway and into their room in complete, awkward silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Light and L made their way to the bed and Light followed. After being chained to the detective for weeks, Light didn't bother changing into pajamas, seeing as they would be back to work in less than five hours.

The two geniuses climbed in the bed, not bothering pulling over the covers, seeing as it was like a sauna in their room. That was the way L always liked it, and Light couldn't complain. Light instantly turned so his back was to L, like he always had. He looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. _That Misa thing went on longer than I thought_, Light thought. He felt L shuffle into a comfortable position behind him.

"Goodnight, Light-kun," he said, emotionless as always.

"G'night, Ryuuzaki," Light mumbled.

Despite what one may think, whenever the rare chance to sleep without the distraction of something interesting in the Kira case, L was usually the first person to fall asleep of the two. And sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, Light could hear the detective's soft breathing and the occasional sleep mumble from behind him. He smirked to himself. _Finally_, he thought, turning over in his bed to face the detective.

The detective was adorable beyond words even in his sleep. He slept with his legs curled close to his chest, both his arms bent and resting near his head. His face was emotionless as always, and yet it looked completely different while he was unconscious; possibly more calm, if that was possible. Light always loved watching L sleep. In a way, he felt like the only person in the world that was allowed to see him like this.

Light frowned at a piece of L's raven black hair that seemed to stick out randomly. Light never touched L in his sleep, afraid he would ruin his perfectness, but this was starting to annoy him. He rarely had this opportunity so he deserved it to be flawless. He reached his hand out to gently brush the hair away. However, once his fingers came into contact with L's forehead, a shiver ran through the motionless body, his mouth emitting a quiet whimper.

Light's fingers quickly retreated. _Did I imagine that...?_ Light remained absolutely frozen, waiting to see if it happened again. When L remained silent, he slowly repeated the action, except this time, he pressed his whole hand against his forehead. Sure enough, L squirmed in his sleep and let out another whimper, this one louder.

Light was beginning to get curious. Gently, he wiggled over towards the older man's sleeping body. "Ryuuzaki?" he breathed close to his face. There was no answer. Light moved one hand and ran his fingers down the man's arm. The detective let out a gasp and snuggled closer to Light, resting his head against his stomach. Light began to grow restless. He pressed his hand against L's clothed chest firmly, earning him a light moan and L pressed his entire body against Light. Light snapped and without thinking, placed his hands on L's back, running his hands all the way down until they rested firmly against L's ass.

"L-Light-kun?"

Light jumped, regaining his control over himself, and pulled his hands back, L pushing himself away from him. L looked as though he was confused, when really on the inside, he was panicking. He had woken up practically _on top _of Light, with Light practically _groping_ him. Did he do something to provoke the teenager while he was asleep? Worse, did he _say_ something that revealed his secret? If he did, he was beyond screwed; he was _fucked_.

Light was scared stiff, waiting for the punch or kick L was sure to give him. But when it didn't come, he relaxed a bit. _I wonder..._, he thought, sitting up to look the detective in the face. Carefully, he reached out a hand and brushed it against his jawline. L gasped and quickly slapped his hand away out of instinct. Light ignored the slap and repeated the action, this time cupping his cheek and pulling himself closer to the detective's face. L let out a strangled whimper and shivered against Light's touch, mentally cursing himself for his reaction. He refused to look into his suspect's eyes as he moved another hand to cup the other cheek. Light couldn't help but be amazed. He had never seen L like this. It fascinated him beyond anything he had ever seen. What was even more interesting was the man had repeated his reaction from when he was asleep to right now. Light had never thought L looked so sexy like he did at that moment right then.

Carefully, he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the detectives. He was at first worried when L froze from under him, but he ignored it. "Ryuuzaki, look at me," his demanded, his voice hiding the swirling emotions he felt. Slowly, the detective opened his eyes and shifted them to look into Light's. He was obviously trying to hide his emotions, but Light could still see the small strands of attraction and worry in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki, can I kiss you?"

The question triggered a shade of pink to come across L's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. L's eyes widened, his breath becoming more and more choppy. Light swallowed the lump in his throat. He was starting to feel light-headed as blood rushed to his groin, but he tried to hide it. He looked down at L's mouth and saw those small, pink lips quivering with anticipation. That was the only answer he needed. In a blink of an eye, Light shifted his head, leaned in and placed his lips gently against L's.

L was motionless against Light. He didn't know how to react; he never had been kissed by anyone before. Unfortunately, the kiss was over just as quickly as it started, not giving L enough time to enjoy it. He gazed at Light, completely shocked. Light moved away from him, crossing his legs. He hid his eyes underneath his bangs, a small blush covering his face. "Er, sorry about that, Ryuuzaki..." he grumbled, refusing to look at him.

"Please do not feel sorry, Light-kun," he stated. The teenager lifted his eyes enough to watch L slither closer to him, coming closer to his face. He paused and turned pink. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he went along with it. "Um, can Light-kun do that again?" he asked, being nothing less than adorable.

Light blinked, but smiled and gently lifted the detective's chin, bringing their lips together once again. Instantly, Light felt L shudder next to him. He wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him against him, pressing more firmly into the kiss. L instantly responded, slinking his arms around Light's neck, twisting his head for a better angle. Instantly, L felt Light's tongue poke at his lips, asking for entrance. Shyly, L complied, parting his lips and allowing Light's tongue to enter his mouth.

Light relished the taste of L; it was just as sweet as the food he ate, except it had a special flavor which Light could only confirm to be L's personal taste. There was no way this moment could satisfy his primitive needs anymore than it was doing at that moment. His tongue gently prodded at the silent appendage in L's mouth. "Nng," L moaned as the sparks of Light's tongue shot straight between his legs. The sound vibrating through both of their mouths, causing Light to groan at the feeling and to gently push L onto the bed against the pillows. Careful not to break contact, Light shifted so he was straddling L's body, placing his hands on either side of his head. L's hand found his way into his hair and fisted it, trying to pull Light closer. Their tongues were ravaging each other, not for dominance, but merely for passion and to satisfy their long-ignored desires.

Eventually, they had to listen to their screaming lungs and pull apart. Both were shades of red and gasping for air. Light looked straight into L's eyes, fascinated at what he saw; the usually plank pools of black they usually were were swirling with emotion. Taking a deep breath, Light pressed their foreheads together once again and gently whispered:

"I'm in love with you, Ryuuzaki."

L's eyes widened. Light continued, "It's been like this for a while, and the entire time, I've been trying to hide it. However, I just can't do that anymore. You're just too adorable to ignore."

This caused L's face to twist in confusion. "Light-kun finds me adorable?" This caused Light to chuckle. "Of course I do, idiot. You're the cutest thing I have ever seen." He kissed his nose to emphasize his point. L breathed deeply and looked Light straight in the eyes.

"Well, I hate Light-kun."

Light shot up, not expecting that as an answer. He felt like he had been slapped in the face, but before he could say anything, L placed a long, pale finger against his kissed-bruised mouth. "Let me finish." Pausing for a moment, Light relaxed and reconnected their foreheads. "Alright, Ryuuzaki. Go on."

"I hate Light-kun because he _makes_ me act like I am nothing more than a shy, lovesick teenager," L growled. "Light-kun makes me feel so shy and vulnerable. I am a detective. I should not shiver and flush whenever I look my suspect in the eyes or when he gets too close to me."

Light perked an eyebrow. "That's why you've been shivering a lot?" He always assumed that the ridiculous sugar intake cause the man to have a low blood temperature. L nodded and continued. "I have never acted this way about another man before, Light-kun. However, I guess I have never been in love with another man before." He finished his last sentence with an innocent peck on Light's mouth. Light breathed sigh of relief and kissed the man beneath him passionately for a brief moment. "_Never_ scare me like that again!" he hissed against L's lips before meshing them together again.

As they kissed, Light thought back to only a few minutes prior, about L's shy reactions to Light's gentle touching. _That was probably the shyness he was talking about._ Nevertheless, Light loved it. And he wanted to see it again. Unbeknownst to L, Light carefully moved his hand down to the detective's waist. Using one finger, he traced the small line of skin between the hem of his shirt and his jeans. This caused L to break the case, gasping and shuddering against Light's touch. The teenager smirked. Sitting up, he placed his hands underneath L's shirt and gently rubbed the skin there. Slowly, he began to slide them upwards, pressing into his skin.

L was beginning to shake. All of these sensations he was feeling; they were all completely new to him. His skin never felt on fire as it did then. Light suddenly stopped, removing his hands from underneath his shirt and grabbing the hem. "W-wait, Light-kun!" Light paused as L placed a trembling hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a key. Taking a deep breath to stop himself from shaking, he unlocked the handcuff on his wrist before unlocking the other one on Light's wrist. Without missing a beat, Light pulled the shirt over L's head, messing up his black hair even more and knocking the key out of his hand, discarding the shirt on the floor along with the handcuffs and the key. He attacked L's neck with butterfly kisses while his hands explored L's pale torso. He inwardly smirked when he heard L's breath hitch in his throat. Using his tongue, he drew a line from his jaw line all the way the end of his collar bone. "Ahh, Light-kun..." L whimpered, still trembling.

Light's fingertips brushed over every inch of skin on the man's chest. Finally, one of his hands reached L's right nipple. Grinning, Light took his left nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it gently, while tweaking the other one between his index finger and thumb. "Mhn!" L's strangled moan encouraged Light's actions as he switched to the other hard nub. L weaved his fingers in Light's hair and gripped it tight, letting out soft moans between his sharp intakes of breath. When Light removed his mouth from the detective's chest, he tugged at the teenager's hair, bringing him up to kiss him fiercely. Light ran his fingers through his partner's soft, black locks, breaking the kiss to chastely kiss his forehead, causing the older man to shudder again.

Light quickly returned to his neck, biting the skin between his neck and his shoulder. L emitted a small sound of surprise, causing Light to chuckle against his skin. He licked and sucked at the abused skin, wanting there to be a mark for _everyone_ to see. After thoroughly assaulting L's neck, he returned to his torso, kissing and licking every article of skin he came into contact with. He stuck his tongue into the detective's navel, smirked as L twitched from underneath him, repeating the action to distract him as he unbuttoned and unzipped L's faded blue jeans. L gasped and shot his leg up, kicking Light off him and off the bed. "Ow, damnit!" Light grumbled as he collided with the floor. He stood up and looked at the detective. Jesus, he looked _pissed_. "What the hell, Ryuuzaki?"

L remained silent, only moving to sit up and bring his knees to his chest. "M-my apologies, Light-kun. I just...these feelings and sensations, they are all knew to me, and it..." L's voice trailed off, looking away from Light as through ashamed. Light blinked and smirked. "It _scares_ you, maybe?" L shot his head at Light, annoyed and his cheeks red. "I am not _afraid_ of _feelings_, Light-kun," he spat. Light laughed and crawled back onto the bed. He took L's head and kissed him gently. "Don't worry," he whispered into his ear. "You don't need to be afraid. This is normal." He gently bit on the lobe, causing L to shudder again. "H-h-how is this normal?" he managed to stutter. "Well..." Light breathed, running his hand down between L's legs, rubbing the bulge softy. L let out an involuntary moan. The sound made Light smirk against L's ear. "...does this feel good to you?"

He pushed L back against the pillows and traveled his way down to his jeans. Taking the hem in his hands, he pulled them clean off the detective's legs, throwing them next to his shirt. This left L in his boxers and he wasn't sure if he should be extremely embarrassed or extremely aroused. Either way, he was a deep shade of red. Light gently hooked his index fingers under L's boxers and slowly dragged it down L's body. He paused momentarily to nuzzle L's black curls, chuckling as L let out a light moan. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he yanked the boxers off the detective's body.

Smirking, Light traced the top of L's erection with his index finger. L whimpered. "L-Light-kun, nng, w-what are you doing...?" "Shh," Light raised himself up and kissed L to quiet him. At the same time, he grabbed the base of his erection with one hand and used to other hand to grab L's head to keep him from breaking away.

He began a slow rhythm of pumping L, causing the detective to moan loudly into their mouths. As the rhythm got faster, L grabbed Light's shoulders and forcedly pushed him away. No sooner had the kiss been broken, a loud moan slipped from L's mouth. Light could feel the pressure grow between his legs. He slipped between L's thighs and stopped his movements against his erection, despite L's moaning protests. Instead, he covered the base to the tip in soft, butterfly kisses. L fisted his hair tight. "Light-kun should stop teasing me _right now_," he hissed. Light laughed. "Since when did you get so demanding?" Before he could respond, Light fitted his mouth around the head of L's erection, silencing any thoughts the detective might have had and lifted a loud moan out of his mouth.

Instantly, Light started a slow, bobbing motion, causing more delicious moans to leave L's lips. As he began to speed up, he played with the man's testicles, wanting to see nothing more than a release at this point. L latched onto Light's hair and began to buck his hips to get more of himself inside Light's mouth. Light complied, the need to taste more of him controlling his actions. And sure enough, he felt the first twitch of L's release. Feeling extremely impatient, Light hummed, the vibrations surrounding L's member. L latched on harder. "Ahh, Li-Light-kun…i-it feels weird...I'm c-com..!" he babbled, utterly failing at saying his sentence, causing Light to laugh. The vibrations of his voice was just enough to send L over the edge.

"Light-kun!"

L arched his back, his hands clenching at Light's hair, as his release gushed into Light's mouth. He did his best to swallow everything, but some dripped out the side of his mouth. He could feel the detective's hand retreat from his head. Removing his mouth from the now limp object that was L's manhood, he wiped off his mouth and looked up at the man.

L laid there on the the bed, his knees bent and pressed tightly together, his hands holding a pillow in which was covering L's face. His chest was raising up and down rapidly and he was trembling something fierce. Light raised an eyebrow. "Ryuuzaki?" He crawled up and sat on one of L's sides, eyeing the man oddly. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" A long, muffled sound was his response. "I can't hear you through that pillow," Light sighed.

"I do not wish for Light-kun to see me right now!"

L clenched the pillow tighter, pressing it closer to his face. Light smiled. "You know, you're going to smother yourself if you keep that up."

"I am in love with my main suspect for the Kira case. There is over a 37% chance that I am going to die anyway!"

Light had to laugh at that logic. _Jesus, he's adorable_. He bent over, an idea forming in his head. Slowly, he got his hands into position. "I could always make you show your face, you know."

"And how does Light-kun plan on doing that?"

"Well..." Light let his voice trail off. Swiftly, he jabbed his thump into L's navel, causing the man to jump. Light took advantage of the moment, grabbed the pillow and flung it off to the side, revealing L's face.

L was a sight to behold. His hair was plastered to his forehead because of the sweat, his cheeks was beet red which caused a contrast against his pale skin, and his eyes were wide with more emotion than Light ever thought the emotionless detective could _ever_ feel. The man's face scrunched up into a childlike pout. "That was a dirty trick, Light-kun."

Light chuckled and kissed him tenderly. "You're so cute, Ryuu– I mean, L."

L's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He wrapped his arms around the teenager's neck as they continued to kiss. After a while, they broke apart. L stuck his thumbnail into his mouth.

"Light-kun is still fully clothed, and Light-kun also still has a problem."

Light looked down at his chest. L was right; he _was _fully clothed, and he didn't have to look to know he had a "problem." "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Should we not fix it?" he asked, eyeing Light's crotch.

"We won't do anything if you don't want to," Light smiled. He was beyond fine; he had admitted his feelings to the man that he loved only to have them returned, and he had brought L the first intimate contact he had probably ever received from another person. There wasn't much else they could do to make it better, but Light knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to hurt L by doing _that_. Light removed L's arms from his neck and sat up. He turned and started collected L's discarded clothes off the side of the bed. Suddenly, two hands yanked at the back of shirt, causing him to fly backwards into L's chest, his arms encircling him.

"Light-kun is too considerate."

Light turned to look into L's eyes. "How so?"

"Light-kun knows what the only thing left for us to do in this situation. However, Light-kun is afraid of hurting me, so he doesn't want to, especially since we have no sort of lubricant."

"You really _are _the world's greatest detective."

L spun Light around so that he was facing him. Gingerly, he kissed his nose. "It is okay. I love Light-kun, and I know he wants to do this as much as I do. The pain is going to be inevitable, that much I know. But that shouldn't stop Light-kun." Light grinned.

"In that case, lay down on your front."

L looked surprised for a moment, but did as he was told, laying down onto his stomach. Light crawled over to his rear, getting himself comfortable as he took the firm cheeks in his hands and spread it apart, revealing L's opening. Using his tongue, he traced around the opening, forcing small moans out of his partner. Ever so gently, he prodded at the opening, pushing his tongue through the rectal muscles. L arched his back and moaned. "Hyaa! Light-kun!" Light's tongue retreated after successfully moistening the opening. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them until they were covered in saliva. L watched him with wide eyes, becoming more and more turned on as each moment passed. Light took one of his fingers and rested it on L's pucker. L nodded, and without further adieu, Light pushed the first finger into L.

The detective twitched underneath him. It didn't hurt, really. It just felt...weird. He relaxed around Light's finger, giving him the go-ahead to push in the second one. Instantly, Light obeyed, pushing it in. With this, L felt a twinge of pain. Light's fingers began to scissor him, stretching him out even more. L gave a small, pained whimper.

"L, does it hurt?" Light's tentative voice came from behind him. L shook his head. "N..no, Light-kun. It just feels odd, that's all..." At that moment, Light brushed something inside of him that propelled him practically upright, moaning loudly. _Fuck, that felt __**good**__! _Light raised an eyebrow, and gently brushed against the spot again, L repeating his reaction.

"Found it, L."

Light smirked and jammed his fingers against L's prostate. L groaned wantonly, slightly boosting Light's ego. He repeating the action again and again, jamming his fingers inside him. L could feel himself become rock hard again. "Light-kun...if..if you d..don't stop..I'll c-come again..." Light removed his fingers the instant the words left L's mouth.

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Before L could respond, Light flipped the detective back onto backside and distracted him by taking off his own shirt. L gulped and tried to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of Light undressing. As soon as Light was removed his boxers, L covered up his private area, being somewhat embarrassed. Light laughed and kissed him, all while spreading his legs apart and positioning himself at L's entrance.

"...Are you ready, L?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Light-kun."

Light kissed L once more before pushing his way through the muscles. L let out a gasp, a sharp pain shooting up and down his spine. It hurt. _A lot_. It was though he was being split in half by Light. Still, he bit his lip and clung to the teenager, hands gripping his shoulders. After what seemed like forever, Light was finally fully sheathed inside L's body. Both were shaking something fierce; L because of the pain, Light because the L's heat was too much for him to handle. L wrapped his legs around Light's waist, urging him to stay where he was and not move. Light did so, not that he would move anyway. He would take as long as L needed.

However, he was soon growing impatient. He kissed up and down L's throat. "L, you need to _relax_," he whispered against L's trembling jawline. Taking a deep breath, L kept himself still, forcing himself to get used to the feeling of Light inside him. After a few minutes, the feeling was practically gone. "Light-kun can move now," he whispered. Light nodded against his neck. Slowly he pulled out, the feeling of muscles sliding against his erection overwhelming him anf his conscious trying to ignore the uncomfortable gasps coming from his partner, and pushed back in. He repeated the action several times, slowly speeding up each time. He tried different angles using his hips until he got the loud "Ahhhh, Light-kun!" he was looking for. He thrust into that spot, harder and faster. L's moans encouraged him to go faster. L carefully whispered into Light's ear:

"I'm all Light-kun's."

"I love you, L."

Light bucked his hips furiously into L's, causing large moans of pleasure to sing to his ears. Light had gone all the way with a couple girls before this. He was a gorgeous teenager after all and he had some pretty cute girlfriends at the time. But _this_ was much more pleasurable than he had ever imagined it would be. He raised his head and meshed his and L's lips together, thrusting his tongue into the older man's mouth. Light could feel his climax coming, and he definitely didn't want to release first. He grabbed L's now rock-hard erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

L broke their kiss, the large amount of pressure overwhelming him. "Lig...Light-kun! I ca...can't...!" He tried to say in between moans. Light did one hard thrust, hitting L's prostate dead on, causing L to arch into him.

"LIGHT-KUN!"

The detective's release came all over L and Light's stomach. The feeling of L's ass tightening around his manhood sent Light over the edge as well. He moaned, completely sheathing his erection within his lover.

"L!"

The two collapsed on top of each other, trying to catch their breath. Light pulled out of L ,causing a small noise to rumble from the back of L's throat. Light lifted himself up enough to rest his head against L's. L opened his eyes and looked longingly into Light's, Light returning the favor. After a moment, the two kissed once again, gently and yet full of love and passion.

"I love Light-kun so much."

"I love you too, L."

* * *

"What do you mean 'you won't have another date anytime soon?'"

It was late Saturday evening. Everyone had gone home once again, leaving Light and L alone, the two handcuffed to each other once again. However, Misa had decided to come visit again.

"Light-kun and I had a fun time on our date today. I think I would like another one some time. Is that alright with Light-kun?" L was sitting on Light's lap, looking into Light's eyes as he asked the question.

"Yeah, it's fine with me, Ryuuzaki." He smiled at L, and flashed a fake, apologetic look at Misa. Misa sighed. "Alright, Light-kun. Just let me know when you're open for a date, alright?" She winked at her "boyfriend" and skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Light-kun will never be open for a date, will he?" L flashed a worried look at Light, who chuckled and ran his tanned fingers through L's hair.

"Not for her, anyway."

L smiled and cuddled next to Light, kissing him softly. Light wrapped his arms around L and kissed him back.

Yes, every feeling they had for each other was mutual; it was equally returned.

Light Yagami was secretly in love with the world's greatest detective, L, and L was secretly in love with Light. One was completely conscious to the feelings of the other, and neither would have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh? _Eh?_ So how was my first attempt at yaoi? Please comment and review. Remember, no flames about L! *holds knife for emphasis*


End file.
